Counterclockwise
by Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time, not of her own choice. Her first order of business finding the daft Sybil Trelawney and making sure the prophecy is never heard by anyone other than herself. What she wasn't expecting for the Prophecy to change form making her the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Rated: M+

Summary: Ancient Magicks have decided. Hermione Granger has been chosen to step backward in time to the first war. Her first order of business, find the daft seer, Sybil Trelawney and ensure the prophecy is never heard by anyone other than herself. What she wasn't expecting when she found her; however, was for the prophecy to change making her the new Chosen One.

…

Hermione knew better than to run.

Her world was forever changed and there was no turning back now. Her curly chestnut locks bounced with every step she took, under her white cloak. The broken golden trinket that once held enchanted sands of time lay cold burning her skin beneath her dress robes.

The aurors trailing her were becoming a nuisance. She took a shaky breath whispering a wandless charm to hide the locket. She smiled discreetly as she felt the metal transform shape into a familiar shape and knew that the gold would now look silver with emeralds forming the letter 'S' with snake eyes.

"You there! Hermione Dagworth, we have some questions for you!" the tall, burly man had a voice that matched his appearance. The young witch stopped and allowed the aurors to catch up with her.

"I have a very busy schedule today, is this really necessary?"

"You are being held for questioning on the disappearance of Sybil Trelawney. You really don't have a lot of say here, lass." the second auror was the one who spoke this time his golden messy hair caused a pang in her heart.

"I am a lady of the court, Am I not? I will accompany you but I will do so on my own terms. Now escort me like proper gentlemen before the DMLE Head hears of this."

 _'Dear Circe, please forgive me.'_

…

 **20 Years Later**

"Professor Trelawney, you shouldn't be here, Harry he's-"

"Shouldn't have been here to begin with child. You need to right this wrong."

The seer smelled for once not of sherry but of ash and a light perfume, "You are the only one who can do it child, it's too late for this world, but you, you have the power to change it all. When you get there find me, Keep me safe do not let them hear my words."

"Did you know this whole time, the prophecy-"

"We must do what we can to protect ourselves. Do not trust those in higher power than yourself. Those were dangerous times."

"I don't understand what can I change, what can I do? You're not making any sense."

'Magic rarely makes a lot of sense, child. Find me and befriend me. I will believe you." with that the older woman dropped a time turner around her neck. And answered her unspoken question, "Knicked it from Professor McGonagall. You're quite familiar with it, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded numbly and as soon as Sybil dropped her hands her world was spinning.

…

When Hermione woke up again it was to a white ceiling, a startled voice and hurried footsteps. The nineteen year old took a hefty breath. The only think she could think of was lead. Her entire body was heavy like she was coated in it.

"Good you're awake."

A man with graying, shoulder length hair approached her bed cautiously and raised his empty hands in surrender to show he was no threat.

"Ms. Dagworth, I apologize but no one recognized you and the DMLE ran a blood test on you to find out who you are. The Dagworth were thought to have been wiped out since the death of your uncle. Do you remember who or what attacked you?"

Hermione furrowed her brow as she took in the healer's words, ' _Dagworth? Like the potioneer?_ ' Her thoughts were erratic as she thought of this new information. Her right hand instinctively tracing the scar left by Bellatrix as she shook her head in the negative.

"That's a shame, I'll have to report to the DMLE and they'll ask you some questions. Would you like me to hold them off for a minute, so you can regain your thoughts?"

Hermione moved her hand to clench the sheets on her side and she nodded her affirmation.

"One last thing, Miss Dagworth …" Hermione looked up at the older gentleman as he spoke, "Would you happen to have a first name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Dagworth."

When the healer nodded in thought he quickly left the room, no doubt to give the aurors some kind of information before they began questioning her.

"Hermione Dagworth. Now what?"

Hermione closed her eyes in thought, ' _Sybil Trelawney, what mess have you gotten me into?'_

…

 _Preview Chapter 2:_

 _Dorea Potter was ever the embodiment of a regal witch. Her Slytherin steel eyes which at first glance appeared cold and calculating gave way when she met Hermione's own milk chocolate eyes, but only for a moment and were replaced once more by the cunning silver._

" _I've heard that you're the girl who's lost her memories. My name is Dorea Potter and my husband and I have volunteered ourselves to offer our home to you."_

 _Her eyes narrowed at the word on her arm, 'MUDBLOOD' and faster than Hermione could blink she was in front of her examining the damage that was done what felt like a lifetime ago._

" _I was attacked apparently over a period of time, but I have no recollection of it."_

 _Dorea straightened herself at Hermione's soft voice and no longer did her eyes have the coldness in them but warmth like a pool of melted sterling._

" _Well you shan't be attacked again under my watch, Hermione."_

…

 _James and Sirius collided painfully on there brooms at almost the exact time the crack of apparation and Remus closed his book with a gentle thud before calling for his two friends._

" _Mummy P is back if you dunderheads are finished mangling each other."_

 _And it was quite true what was happening upon the collapse of the two Gryffindors a spar had broken out and James quickly at the distraction punched Sirius in the jaw before laughing and running away to greet his mother._

" _Oy you dirty prat! That was a cheap shot!" Sirius hollered back before chasing after his mate, Remus rolling his eyes at the two and following at a much more leisurely pace._

 _As the three made their way into the foyer Remus and Sirius both collided into James back. Confused at the sudden stop both boys each picked a side to creep over James and take a look at what had stopped their friend in his tracks._

" _Boys this is Hermione Dagworth she'll be staying with us a while until she regains her memories."_

 _Sirius was the first to regain his bearings, and flamboyantly bowed as per pureblood tradition and gently grabbed her hand before blowing delicately on it, "It's a pleasure, m'lady. Sirius Black if you ever need anything, and I do mean anything at all, do not hesitate to call on me."_

 _Dorea rolled her eyes before slapping the back of his head quite harshly before reprimanding him about her sons scaring away her houseguests._

…


	2. Chapter 2

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

…

It was a few hours later when the aurors had left. Satisfied with the answers she had given, she played up to the idea that she truly had some aspects of amnesia. Better to play things close to the vest until she found Trelawney.

There was a sharp knock on her door of her current room. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she waited with baited breath, "Sorry for the intrusion Ms. Dagworth. I've cntacted an old acquaintance of your Uncle. They worked on a potion a few decades ago and she was very anxious to meet you."

Hermione's brows shot up in surprise at the news she hadn't realized anyone would be close to her now estranged uncle, it was a foolish thing to consider when she thought about it. She had Harry and Ron before she was sent to this time, why wouldn't other people have friends to rely on.

"Is she here? I'd like to meet her, I was never very close to my Uncle."

"Of course, Mrs. Potter."

Healer Bones, Edgar as she'd gotten permission to call him, was a sweet man, who also happened to give her a heart attack and obviously really wanted to extend her stay at St. Mungo's.

Dorea Potter, her best friend's grandmother, was ever the embodiment of a regal witch. Her Raven colored hair was just as she remembered when she helped Harry discover his magical ancestry and they'd discovered the picture of Dorea and Charlus. Her curly hair reminded her of a longer version of Sirius' own hair and her gray eyes were the same shade of silver as the Black heir. Speaking of, her Slytherin steel eyes, which at first glance cold and calculating, gave way when they connected with Hermione's own milk chocolate eyes but only for a second and were once more replaced by the cunning silver.

"I've heard that you're the girl who's lost her memories. I was skeptical of you being related to Hector but Edgar here tells me that he performed a blood test since you were knocked out for most of your stay here. My name is Dorea Potter and my husband and I have volunteered ourselves and our home to you."

Her eyes narrowed at the word on her arm as she moved closer. Hermione hastily tried to cover her arm but it was too late for that, and faster than she could blink Dorea was examining the carved, 'MUDBLOOD' on her arm. It felt like a lifetime ago now that she received the scar.

"I was attacked apparently, over a period of time, but I don't have much if any recollection of it."

Her soft voice was the thing that snapped Dorea out of her trance and the lady straightened herself at her words. No longer were her eyes cold like steel but in them; warmth, like a pool of melted sterling.

"Well you shan't be attacked again under my watch, Hermione."

…

It was on the walk to her manor or at least The Leaky Cauldron that Hermione and Dorea spoke quietly of what Hermione could 'remember'.

"I honestly never even knew my Uncle, my parents were a bit overprotective and they taught me themselves. Mostly how to defend myself."

"And they didn't teach you of the courts?"

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"It appears I have a lot of work ahead of me." Dorea mumbled before offering the young woman a warm smile, "I have four boys at home, I should warn you they're all a bit rambunctious but they mean well, for the most part."

Hermione returned the matriarch's smile in return thinking of her old professor and her friend's godfather and father. "What are they're names?" Hermione inquiry was just for the sake of appearances knowing that she knew what boys the Potter woman spoke of.

"My own son, James. Then his friends that Charlus and I've adopted you could say. Peter, Remus and Sirius."

"Seeing how you light up when you speak of them, I'm sure it will be lovely meeting them. Thank you so much Lady Potter, I can't thank you enough for taking me in."

"Think nothing of it. I won't trick you and say I don't have motives of my own for wanting you here with us, but I did not jest when I told you your Uncle and I were very dear friends of ours. You'll do him proud I have no doubts. Now we best be off, are you well enough to apparate or should we walk to The Leaky as planned."

Hermione took the woman's hand and smiled before agreeing to apparate to Potter Manor.

…

Remus strolled casually to the Quidditch Pitch of Potter Manor. The library much more of his territory than the sky. Peter was already in the kitchens waiting for the rest of the Marauders. He rolled his eyes his dirty blonde hair falling in his face as James and Sirius collided painfully on their brooms at almost the exact time the crack of apparation sounded out on the opposite side of his second home. Remus' hearing being better than his friends closed his book with a thud before calling out to his brunette and black haired friends.

"Mummy P is back if you dunderheads are finished mangling each other."

And it was quite true, his evaluation of what happened followed by the crack of apparation and the collapse of the two Gryffindors, saw his friends in quite the skirmish. James had quickly taken advantage of Remus as a distraction and clocked Sirius right in his jaw before laughing and running away to greet his mother.

"Oi! You dirty prat! That was a cheap shot!" Sirius hollered once he popped his jaw back into place, before chasing after his mate, Remus once more rolled his eyes before following the two at a much more leisurely pace.

As the three made their way into the foyer, Remus and Sirius both collided into James' back. Confused at the sudden stop both boys each picked a side to creep over James and take a look at what had stopped their friend in his tracks.

"Boys," Dorea clapped excitedly at the sight of the three, Hermione briefly wondered where the rat faced boy of their group was but quickly pushed it aside offering them a timid smile accompanied by a blush unwillingly as she noticed six eyes puncturing her with their stares, "This is Hermione Dagworth, she'll be staying with us a while until she regains her memories."

Sirius was the first to regain his composure, and flamboyantly bowed as per pureblood tradition and gently grabbed her hand before blowing delicately on it, "It's a pleasure, m'lady. Sirius Black if you ever need anything at all. Please don't ever hesitate to call on me for any of your needs."

The way he spoke the last part there was no doubt in anyone's mind the sexual innuendo implied. But oh was Azkaban not kind to the man in front of her. This time's Sirius had the same curly raven colored hair as Dorea, not as long stopping at his shoulder blades and kept in a loose ponytail. His eyes were warm and a deep silver. She was drawn to him her magic literally pulled her to her and to her shock it seemed the only ones who could feel this pull was Sirius and surprisingly James. Before she could make eye contact with the other boy a soft clap was heard and before she knew it Sirius was rubbing the back of his head.

Dorea rolled her eyes, pleased that the slap was delivered quite harshly before reprimanding him about her sons scaring away all of her houseguests.

"Sorry Ma!" the raven haired boy was off pouting now moving over to his best friend who was still staring quite the way he used to stare at Evans. Nudging the other boy Sirius whispered quite loudly, "Oy I saw her first Prongs, unless our little bird is up for sharing-" once more Dorea slapped both James and Sirius on the back of their heads whispering to them about manners and self respect.

"Sorry about them, they're a bit," Remus paused nervously searching for a good word to describe his mates,

"A bit rambunctious?" Hermione offered kindly also giving up her hand for Remus to take who much like Sirius blew on her hand gently before straightening up and meeting her eyes offering his name, "Remus Lupin."

"You wouldn't happen to be have a twin brother named Romulus and a mother named Rhea would you, wolf?"

Remus stiffened when he heard her call him a wolf but chalked it up to her knowledge of Roman mythology.

"I'm afraid my Mother was just a witch and I her only child." the werewolf joked back.

A throat clearing interrupted their banter and Hermione was shocked to see a look of annoyance on James Potter's face, "Apologies for interrupting, James Potter." James lifted her hand but refused to bow or blow gently as the other two boys did and Dorea looked ready to murder two of the four of her children. Hermione quickly drew her hand back and remembering the etiquette she learned from the Yule in her Fourth year. Taking a step back she curtsied leaving her hands daintily in front of her clasped together, tilting her head and exposing her neck slightly. Dorea's anger was replaced with a pleased expression at her actions. Her borrowed dress robes fluttered slightly as she righted herself once more.

"It appears you still have subconscious levels of the mannerisms of our world. I'll still go over everything with you as a refresher once the boys return to school. I spoke to Gretchen, who works with Hogwarts for the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. And did not find records of them. We can't have that so I'll be setting you up to take both later this year if that's acceptable to you."

Hermione nodded her agreement actually looking excited since she first landed in this time, ever the opportunist for a learning moment.

"I'll show you to your quarters while you'll be staying here. Boys do find Peter and let him know of our new companion."

Hermione offered the three a brief smile once more before following Dorea out of the hall.

…

Sybil shook as the aftershocks of her vision left her.

 _'Hermione Dagworth.'_

The curly haired woman was the forefront of her mind and a plan was already starting to form in Sybil's head on how she would meet the girl from the future.

…

 _Preview Chapter 3  
_

 _Hermione was dumbfounded as she stared at the seer. Annoyance filled her eyes at the witch in front of her._

" _You saw me?" she asked the other woman quietly who responded with a quiet, "I did."_

" _I'll do whatever I can to help you, you know? This place isn't safe for you or others." Hermione whispered reaching for another book._

" _I know, I've seen it."_

" _You're a bit annoying, do you know? This is a serious matter!"_

" _And I have faith in you, Hermione."_

" _It's a shame really she won't be joining us at Hogwarts." Sirius muttered_

" _Prolly for the best dontcha think?" James mumbled._

" _For you probably. For the rest of us with eyes in our head not so much."_

 _Sirius' rebuttal was met with harsh eyes from his best mate._

" _Could it be that you truly do have a crush on her, and that's where the hostility comes from? Forced to admit the pedestal you put Evans on is a ruse."_

" _Shut up!"_

 _Dorea sighed dramatically at her husband's words._

" _They haven't had a Triad in decades. Why would there be one now? It's unheard of."_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

…

Hermione allowed Dorea, as she had been instructed to call her, drag her about Diagon Alley to ensure her wand was not damaged in her escape from whomever had her captured.

There first stop much to her slight annoyance was, Ollivander's; despite her protests that her wand was just as good as it had been, Dorea disagreed and said that circumstances tend to change people and were there beginner wands not at all suitable for them.

Hermione was a bit put out, but couldn't fault her logic, Ollivander was always a strange man but she'd be lying if she didn't find wandlore fascinating.

She gripped the dragon heartstring and vine wood wand tightly in her hand no doubt it's match was still in one of his many boxes he had lying about.

They finally made it to the shop, and while the peeling gold letters were less faded and more pronounced, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC,_ could still be seen.

Walking in was just as intimidating as it had been when she was eleven years old. The dusty shelves of wands did nothing but grow the gnawing pit of anxiousness in her belly.

"Ah, Dorea Black. Red Oak. Dragon heartstring, never a truer match, perfect for your light touch, quick wit and adaptable to creating new and distinctive, if I may, trademark spells and potions. What brings you here, my dear?"

Dorea allowed a small upturn of her lips something that normally wouldn't mean a smile to others but Hermione was becoming to know the woman better before the pureblood took over, she was genuinely happy to see Mr. Ollivander.

"I have taken in an orphan girl, you remember Hector don't you? This is his niece, Hernione Dagworth."

Hermione tilted her head and curtsied slightly at the introduction.

"I never realized, Harold to have a child, but she does look a bit like the family." His words were more to himself than to either of the women in his presence.

"Hermione here was taken from her family and I would just like to make sure that her wand is still suitable for her in her recent tragedy."

"A valiant endeavor naturally. Well, your current wand Ms. Dagworth, give it a wave."

Hermione slipped the vine wand tightly in her grip and as the creator of her wand suggested gave it a quick swish.

When nothing happened Hermione actually pouted, never before had her wand been temperamental to her. They were bonded or so she thought.

"How very curious. This is the wand you've always used, correct?"

"That's right it's never not worked before."

"Perhaps..." Ollivander trailed off going into the back room and not entering again for a few minutes more. The box he returned with was a royal blue in color, nothing like the hues of brown and gold the other wands were in and the apprehension returned tenfold. This did not stop the man though as he walked up to her and opened the box. Watching as her eyes stared at the acacia wood in front of her. He made no move to offer the wand to her like he had before only nodding his approval of her to take it.

She hesitated for only a moment as if to gather her Gryffindor courage and the second her grip solidified on the wand a warmth much like what she experienced with her vine wand over came her, only this was so much warmer. She thought her old wand had been her perfect match but she could sense it. This acacia and her just fit.

"Nine and one-fourth inches. Acacia wood, a very unusual wand wood, which normally I find creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I only keep a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety. When well matched an acacia wand matches for any for power though it is often underrated for its temperament. What makes this acacia special is that he holds an even rarer core type."

At this Hermione's warmth was doused with such a cold feeling.

"Phoenix feather are capable of the greatest magic, they show the most initiative, and they are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners. I believe Ms. Dagworth we will all expect great things from you my dear."

…

The Marauders had just finished telling Peter all about the new bird, Mummy P had decided to take in. Peter however was the least surprised of the four wizards merely mumbling to the others, "Well she took all of us in too, didn't she?"

And Peter couldn't quite understand where their confusion or more precisely James' dislike for the witch came from.

"She lost her family though, I mean for your Mum to take her in like this, and you lot said her last name is Dagworth, like that bloke good with potions who helped her with her sleakeasy hair potion. It was all over the papers that he'd gone missing a few months ago."

Peter trailed off as he watched the look of realization hit the others, really it was a shame everyone just assumed he was the dumb one.

"Bloody hell," Sirius spoke first, "it's no wonder she was all nervous at first meeting us."

…

Hermione and Dorea left Ollivander's quite quickly after that after a congratulations was in order for Hermione's new wand the two entered Twilfit and Taffings, a much more refined clothing shop compared to Madam Malkin's for All Occasions. It didn't take but an hour or two for Hermione to get fitted for dress robes and the two finally made their way towards Flourish and Blotts. It was with great reluctance Dorea finally left Hermione there to go to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. Apparently Dorea didn't trust her much yet and needed to get ingredients Hermione shouldn't know about. Though the younger witch couldn't fault her for that, the two hardly knew one another and she'd already done more than enough taking in an "orphan girl".

Hermione had just found an interesting book _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms Advanced Edition for the Gifted_ , when a hand crept up and grabbed hers. Her new wand was out and pointed under Sybil Trelawney's neck before the other witch could blink.

Hermione was dumbfounded as she stared at the seer. Annoyance filled her eyes at the witch in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you, Hermione."

"You saw me?" she asked the other woman quietly who responded, "I did."

Hermione lowered her wand hiding it on her wrist holster once more under her borrowed dress robes, though she still had her doubts about Divination. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, you know? This place isn't safe for you."

Her whisper she thought fell on deaf ears as she reached for another book. It felt a century before the older woman replied again. 

"I know, I've seen it."

Hermione had the distinctive feeling she didn't just see her arrival but of everything that was to transpire in her own time.

"You're a bit annoying, do you know? This is a serious matter!" She didn't mean to reply so waspishly but this was the woman who sent her twenty years into the past, ripped her away from her friends, her family. Yet the fear in her time's Sybil Trelawney was nothing compared to this much younger version. She was absolutely petrified of what was to come.

Before either witch could reply to the other Dorea Potter returned with three bags of magical ingredients, for what Hermione had no clue and as of this moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Harry was the one who had that annoying everyone is suspicious mentality going on, not her.

"Found anything you like, dear?"

Hermione eyed the book of runes once more catching Dorea's eye who summoned it to her and smiled softly. "Let's check out then shall we?"

Hermione's hearing barely caught the whisper of the mad woman, "I have faith in you, Hermione Granger."

…

The Marauder's had once more split up Remus in the library, Peter to visit his sick mother and James and Sirius held up in the former's room looking over the newly created map, checking over the final charms before testing it out at Hogwarts.

 _Speaking of,_ "It's a shame, really she won't be joining us at Hogwarts." Sirius muttered these words loud enough for James to hear.

"Prolly for the best, though? Dontcha think?"

"For you probably. For the rest of us with eyes in our head, not so much."

Sirius' rebuttal was met with harsh eyes from his best mate and the longer haired boy merely rolled his eyes at the other pureblood's tantrum.

"Come off it! You've been a right prat to Dagworth and the only thing she's probably done is escape from whoever probably killed her uncle. You know as well as I, a few months from now they'll find his body, just like the others."

Sirius watched James shudder at the thought but Sirius shrugged, James couldn't play sheltered forever.

"Could it be that you truly do have a crush on her, and that's where the hostility comes from? Forced to admit the pedestal you put Evans on is a ruse."

"Shut up!" James yelled, "Don't you dare badmouth Lily in front of me!"

"Then don't badmouth an orphan! At least I can say Hermione's never talked shit about either one of us but here you are thinking she's some dark witch or something."

"She's hiding something, Sirius. And I don't want to be in the crossfire when it comes out."

"So you didn't deny the crush you have on her." Sirius retorted feeling a little jealousy build up for unknown reasons.

"She's pretty I'll give her that but Evans is the only one for me."

The two stayed in silence for the rest of the charms work on the map, until Remus came back up to show them a spell he thought he'd figured out to where only they could see it. Thankfully his excitement broke up most of the tension left behind.

…

When they returned to Potter Manor an elf, named Diz, showed Hermione to her chambers and the girl fell into a fitful sleep.

Charlus and Dorea stayed behind after picking up the potion ingredients, cast a _Muffliato_ so none of the children would interrupt.

"I spoke with Ollivander after I received your note. He said he had just made the wand was going to just keep it locked up it was a project of his that went right, that combination he used is very temperamental and he honestly didn't think it would work."

Dorea hummed her agreement. Garrick had taught her a bit of wandlore when they were in school, the Ravenclaw boy was one of the few she could tolerate from their class.

"She was with that girl, Sybil the one descended from the seer Cassandra. I didn't think much of it at first but the way she looked at her, like they knew each other."

Charlus looked uncertain but spoke his thoughts anyway, "The legend..."

"Is far fetched and just an old wife's tale, besides their hasn't been a triad in decades. Why would there be one now? It's unheard of."

But despite Dorea's words the two couldn't help but think in the back of their minds that, maybe it was true. Cassandra's prophecy of Triads going extinct until a daughter of magic appeared to set it straight again could happen.

Releasing the spell, Dorea spoke, "The imjury on her arm. I recognized the handwriting. Think she might be a bit miffed but I suppose it's the least I can do seeing how my niece did it."

Charlus watched with a smile as his wife began brewing the healing potion for his deranged Aunt's cursed blade.

…

 _Preveiw Chapter 4_

 _Hermione had hoped that she wouldn't run into Dumbledore yet,not until she better figured out how to begin changing events._

 _Sirius couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. Someone had to have potioned Evans or confounded her; hell maybe she was even imperioused. It would make sense because there was no way Lily Evans of all people was flirting back with James Potter._

 _He scowled and realized with horror that his look matched perfect with Snivelous Snape's._

 _Sybil was trying not to act nervous, she'd been in three shops and the same cloaked men were still following her, she knew they shouldn't know of her gift yet and even still. She turned a corner in Diagon Alley and without hesitating aparated on the spot._


	4. Chapter 4

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Chapter 4

…

Hermione glanced at her arm completely in awe of the salve Mrs. Pott- no Dorea had concocted.

" _I recognized my Aunt Cassiopeia's cursed blade's work from the moment I saw you in St. Mungo's. She was a twisted woman and had the blade specifically crafted for her second husband. Of course, that's merely speculation."_

She had never truly thought about getting rid of the scar on her arm and truthfully she still had the one from Dolohov on her side from the Department of Mysteries but Dorea had already gone above and beyond removing Mudblood from her name she couldn't thank her enough and so kept to herself her other battle wound.

"I have to ask darling, the boys will be starting their final year of Hogwarts this year."

Hermione knew she had trailed off to give her a moment to process.

 _'Did she wish to return to Hogwarts? If she did it would no doubt be the most relaxing and normal school year for herself. No three-headed dogs, a basilisk or any such other strange accommodation in the school. She truly was tempted by the idea.'_

"I haven't received my N.E.W.T.S. Yet, my mother didn't think to highly of magical schooling."

 _'Not a lie, she would have more preferred me to go to muggle school.'_

"Perhaps it would be a good experience for you then." Dorea nodded but it seemed more like a statement than anything else, "We'll take you to Gringott's do a blood test to get you into your uncle's vaults. I'm sure he'd want you to have them since he went 'missing.'"

The way she had spoken it left no doubt to Hermione what she thought happened to her old friend, Hermione turning pale she assumed was because of her supposed dead uncle. Not the fact that she was not in fact a Dagworth.

She was absolutely, irrevocably screwed.

…

Sybil was trying not to act nervous, she'd been in three shops and the same cloaked men were still following her, she knew they shouldn't know of her gift yet and even still …

She turned a corner in Diagon Alley and without hesitating apparated on the spot.

Luck was apparently on her side as she appeared before none other than the Matriarch of House Potter and her young scion, Hermione.

She knew the young woman very well. Despite her little meet and greet in Flourish and Blott's the slightly older woman had several visions of the dedicated witch.

She crossed one leg behind the other and nodded downwards while bowing her body towards the ground slightly. "Lady Potter I apologize on behalf of House Trelawney, I did not mean to apparate directly in front of you and your wards path. Dangerous times, and I had to be sure... 

She trailed off but Dorea smiled grimly at her accepting her apology understanding that the girl had been followed.

"Miss Trelawney, perhaps you would accompany us to Gringotts. Women shouldn't be alone without a proper escort in these times. Might I introduce my ward, Hermione Dagworth."

Hermione's jaw was set tight as she attempted to not know of the other woman; much the same way Trelawney had curtsied Hermione did the same before speaking, "We met briefly last week in the book shop. It is quite lovely to see you again Sybil."

Dorea smiled kindly towards Hermione, there was no doubt a story between the two but Hermione did not show any fear towards the witch and considered her a companion for this time instead of a liability.

"Thank you for the offer, Madame."

Hermione and Sybil fell into step three paces behind Dorea and the three made their way into the formidable Gringotts.

…

Hermione winced as her palm was cut open and placed upon an ancient looking mirror. It had a very complex design consisting of gold and silver vines wrapping around each other to create the bolder holding the cool glass in place.

She was grateful to Dorea who cast a silent spell towards her hand sealing up the open wound. She was sure the woman's kindness towards her would be short lived when the truth came out she had no magical relatives.

She watched shocked as a three dimensional image of a man with the same chestnut curls as her appeared on the screen. His eyes were a deep blue color though and it appeared that they truly did not hold most resemblences.

"Hector Dagworth Granger, appears to be your uncle by two generations." the goblin Clawbearer grunted obviously displeased that the goblins didn't hold power of the once abandoned vault.

"Well of course she is." Dorea laughed a tinkling laugh, "It's impossible to replicate the hair they have."

Hermione blushed at her words feeling slightly self conscious, Dorea didn't hold any malice towards her when she spoke the words so she let it go focusing solely on the relief that all those years ago Professor Slughorn had been right and she did have a wizard in her family before her.

"Go on in, dear. You'll have to get enough for your school supplies and robes we'll have to go meet with Professor Dippet to get you settled."

She nodded numbly glancing at Sybil as she went.

It appeared the more answers she received the more questions she had.

…

Hermione knew in this time Armando Dippet was the Headmaster she should have remembered that Dumbledore had been the Transfiguration teacher before he took over that title.

She had hoped foolishly that she wouldn't run into Dumbledore yet, not until she better figured out to begin changing events.

Before her now stood Albus in all his purple polka dotted glory. She quickly put her head down and threw her Occlumency shields up before he could fully enter her mind.

It was a very Pureblood action she had taken though and neither Dumbledore nor Dorea blinked twice at her for her standoffish ways. It was unbecoming for a proper witch to meet the eyes of a wizard she was uncomfortable around, or knew very well.

Sybil did the same and Hermione found she was grateful towards the woman.

"Dorea what a pleasant surprise! How can Hogwarts help you this evening?"

Dorea straightened as she introduced Hermione and Sybil to the man, "This is my ward Hermione Dagworth. Shortly after her uncle's disappearance she was found tortured and with little memory of her past. Charlus and I took her in." At this Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly and nodded for her to continue. "Hermione's mother raised her in magicks and the old ways but she has shown interest in meeting others her own age while achieving her N.E.W.T.S."

"I shall take you to see Headmaster Dippet, It doesn't leave Miss Dagworth much time to collect her things before the year..."

"Already been handled Albus. I was a Black before I married" Dorea laughed that twinkling sound again and it was not long until she had worked her own type of magic on Dippet and eighteen year old Hermione Dagworth was enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

…

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. Someone had to have potioned Evans or counfounded her; hell maybe she had been imperioused. It would make sense because there was no way Lily Evans of all people was flirting back with James Potter.

He scowled and realized with horror that his look matched perfectly with Snivelous Snape's.

The world was going completely mad.

Hermione took in the scene before her at the Gryffindor table. Just as disgusted it appeared at the two's apparent seduction of the other.

Sirius let a nauseating flip in his stomach take him back down to Earth. _'Could she have a crush on Prongs?'_

As it stood James was still being a complete toe rag towards the girl and for that matter Lily wasn't as completely obvious about her dislike but Hermione knew why.

James didn't like her, so he'd taken to glaring heatedly at her whenever he got the chance. Lily noticing these looks thought they were similar to the looks he used to send her so had taken to flirting with the bespectacled boy thinking that he liked Hermione.

It was all very annoying to Hermione and she found herself spending time with Peter, Remus and Sirius.

She did not know how to feel about Pettigrew but his right arm was completely bare and he seemed just as dedicated to his friends as Sirius and Remus had described him during their school days.

As of now her plan of action was simply keep your friends close, enemies closer, As far as Hermione was concerned she'd do her damnedest to make sure the boy never received the mark or become James and Lily's secret Keeper.

"It appears that Mr. Potter has taken a distinct dislike of you Professor Dagworth."

Ever the gossip Hermione glance over at Horace Slughorn.

"That boy is so focused on Miss Evans that he can't see past the girl's nose."

The potions Professor let out quite the chortle as she continued, "I supposed I gave him and his friends quite the shock, passing my N.E.W.T.S. At the Ministry as I did. I was hardly expecting the job offer from Headmaster Dippet but he was very impressed by my Defense and Potions scores. I've heard so many stories of your legendary potion skills, he'd be a fool to replace you."

Hermione knew from the Slug Club she'd have to lay it on thick with him.

"Why thank you my dear, from what I've heard your score was only surpassed by an old student of mine, Tom Riddle. He had such potential don't rightfully know what happened to him after he graduated."

Hermione stiffened at the man's name but played it off as stretching her legs discreetly.

"I've actually been working on something, if you've time between classes. I believe I'm on the verge of a breakthrough with it."

He nodded absentmindedly and agreed on a time before continuing with his meal.

She smiled slightly and waved at Sirius who had been staring at her she laughed quietly as he blushed and turned to whisper something to Remus.

She felt a gentle prodding at her mind and looked up to Dumbledore having a mental argument with himself and she realized that he hadn't meant to try to invade her thoughts ever still she let him in through a small opening just to whisper in his mind, _'It's quite rude to pry into people's heads.'_

Dumbledore blanched slightly offering her an apologetic look which she accepted as he returned to his meal.

This was going to be a very long school year indeed.

…

AN: I argued with myself do I want Hermione returning to school or should she stay where she is start doing work for the order. In the end I decided to have her return but as a teacher instead of a student. I want her to have interactions with the Marauders and having her away wouldn't allow for that. As for her returning as a student, that didn't really feel right to me either. Her receiving very high level O.W.L.S. And N.E.W.T.S. Though makes sense especially considering that she's twenty years in the past and knows more updated information than a lot of other people there.


	5. Chapter 5

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Chapter 5

…

Hermione sighed distractedly as she headed out into her classroom.

She felt the stares as she entered from her office and with a wave of her hand her name began appearing on the blackboard.

 _'Professor Dagworth'_

"My name is Hermione Dagworth. You will address me as Professor or Professor Dagworth only. Do not think because we are close in age that I will allow disrespect in this classroom. I know curses and charms that would have Grindlewald pissing his pants."

She allowed a moment for her Gryffindor and Syltherin Seventh years their moment to whisper conspiratorially to each other before continuing.

"This year is your N.E.W.T. Exam and I shall be training you, therefore I see no possible reason for you to succeed anything less than an Exceed Expectations if not Outstanding."

This time the class was quiet as she spoke something she was quite grateful for as it left no doubt in her mind that her speech which was just a mockery of the ones a disguised Barty Crouch Jr and Harry Potter gave in her past.

"Who here can tell me how one would defeat a Dementor? Miss Evans isn't it?" Hermione called upon her best friend's mother. The witch was just as beautiful as every always described her. Her long auburn locks reached past her school skirt and her green eyes were just as mesmerizing as her son's would be.

"Yes, Professor. No one knows how Dementors came to be. They are in my opinion the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places and drain hope, peace and happiness out of everything around them. The patronus charm is the only way known to drive them away. If left to their own devices they'd be more than willing to suck out your soul."

"Very good, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now a bit more difficult question. How would one throw off the Unforgivable Curse, Imperius?"

"How about you?" Hermione pointed to a Slytherin girl this time. Her hair was cropped into a cute pixie cut and her eyes were a clear ice blue she would no doubt be the mother to her own classmate Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister in the future.

"Miss Carrow, Professor. It is not truly known why some people can throw off the curse and others struggle with it. It is believed by some Magical scholars that those gifted in Occlumency or have a natural talent for such have a much easier time throwing the curse off."

"Well put, Miss Carrow allow yourself ten points to Slytherin as well." Hermione watched as the cold facade slipped a bit and a genuine smile appeared on her face as she sat down. Apparently the bias between the two Houses were just as alive in the past as her own time. "Now my last question before I get started, How might one spot a cursed object before you become cursed yourself?"

Hermione looked up to see the only two students who had their hands up Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"My Slytherin with your hand up, your name?"

"Severus Snape. There is an ominous aura surrounding a cursed object even if you can't tell the differences of dark magic, your body will give off warning signs, the hair standing on the back of your neck, shivers, goosepimples and a sense of unease or anxiousness will overcome you.

"Very good, Mr. Snape take another ten points for Slytherin. Now I'm quite excited to be teaching this lesson, I was fifteen years old when I learned it but it is still one of my most beloved memories. Everyone repeat after me, _'Expecto Patronum!'_ "

" **Expecto Patronum!"**

"Excellent! This is the incantation for the Patronus charm. This is the most time consuming thing we'll be learning not because of the pronunciation or wand movement but because it takes more than just that to produce a corporeal Patronus. You need a happy memory. Like so …"

Hermione pulled out her new wand and with a flourish and silent Expecto Patronum a great bear left the light leaving her wand.

"Now it is said that when times of great emotional upheaval occur your patronus will change form. It is true for mine. When I was first able to cast my animal was instead an otter."

When the class made no move to say anything she dismissed the spectral black bear and spoke up once more, "Into pairs all of you. I want you to at least work on creating a shield I doubt very seriously you'll be able to create a corporeal form."

…

It was a very successful class, she had to admit. Despite the glares Potter and Evans kept sending her and the unwavering look in between the glares Sirius sent the Head Boy and Head Girl's way he would look at her with something akeen to awe and something else she'd rather not even put a name too.

Her next two classes had been third followed by fifth year and she quite enjoyed teaching the students about grindylows and in her following class she taught them about more defensive spells to add to their repertoire.

Now however she had a break and she was going to spend it popping over at Gringott's there was a certain Goblin there she needed to speak with.

…

It had been easy to inform Armando to allow her to handle some last minute business that had occurred at Gringott's concerning her late uncle's possessions. Apparently death, and the aftermath was an awkward subject for the Headmaster and he allowed her her brief leave to simply not discuss any morbid details.

The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet and she quite enjoyed her walk to the apparition point, she was a bit shocked at seeing Peter, Remus, James and Sirius step out of Honeyduke's, though perhaps she shouldn't have been.

"Head back through whatever passageway that got you into Hogsmeade and we'll pretend this didn't happen. Oh don't look so shocked boys, did you honestly think the other Professor's wouldn't warn me of the notorious Marauders."

As their shocked expressions turned to one of relief and a bit embarrassment at getting caught so easily, they were just as grateful she merely shooed them away and Hermione smiled a bit nostalgic as their words of thanks got drowned by her departure of apparation.

"Well she didn't say when we had to return, let's go stock up on some more butterbeer and firewhisky; shall we gents?"

Sirius didn't wait for a reply as he headed to the inn which Madam Rosemerta worked.

…

Ragnock, looked briskly at the young witch before him quite shocked by her blatant accusations against another Ancient house.

"Dangerous words, Miss Dagworth."

"I'm in front of a dangerous being, Keeper Ragnock, I'm aware of how valuable a goblin's time is, I would not jest of such serious matters."

"There is a reward of course if you are right, what is it you require from Gringott's in return?"

"Merely knowledge on how you dispose of these tainted objects."

"Surely you must jest me now, Lady Dagworth. More than one Horcrux?"

"In truth there are four others at the moment. I would not expect the responsibility to fall to you and your brothers but seeing as how one of these abominations are being kept at your glorious bank …"

She let her words trail off, knowing the goblin would help her now.

"A letter shall be sent to you posthaste when the did is done, along with copies of our texts explaining the procedure, I'm a bit curious as to why you wish to know our methods when you wizards have your own ways to destroy such things."

"I'd hate to destroy such valuable artifacts, Keeper, surely you understand the want to keep something as valuable and unmarked as possible, lest it loose some of it's worth."

Ragnock nodded knowing that she wanted to keep the maker of the Horcruxes in the dark for as long as possible.

"Your letter then, Lady Dagworth shall be sent to you when it is done."

"May your gold flow forever more."

If the goblin was shocked she knew of their customs he didn't let it show but an almost sinister smile appeared on his face as he answered back.

"And may your enemies cower at your feet."

"In due time Keeper, they will."

She hadn't meant for him to hear her whispered reply but she didn't regret that he did at the sound of his laughter.

Everything was going according to her plan so far. She had a new goal in mind while she waited however and that was getting close to starting up the Order of the Phoenix once more.

…

Once back at the castle, Sirius let his frustrations loose on James and the slightly older boy caved in a bit at his best mate's tone.

"What's your deal with Professor Dagworth? You and Evans' lost your minds she's the best Defense Teacher we've had!"

James scowled at Sirius' words knowing they were true.

"Something's just off with her alright. I don't trust her."

Sirius scoffed quite obnoxiously at the words, "You fancy her, you idiot! You're just too prideful to act on it now that Lily's finally given you a chance. You can't honestly be daft enough to not realize the only reason she did so is because you're staring at Hermione all the time?"

"It's Hermione again now is it?" James couldn't help but retort in anger ignoring the confused looks of Peter and Remus he continued on, "Could it be the thought of me being with her has you jealous Padfoot? If so then no harm no foul I'm content with Evans and you're more than welcome to lay a claim on our new Professor."

The messy haired boy smirked but was rendered speechless at Sirius' next words.

"Fine I will! Hopefully you get your head out your arse before you realize what an idiot you've been."

And with that Sirius took a shot of Firewhisky straight out of the bottle and made his way towards the Defense classroom, leaving the other three boys dumbfounded at his bow out.

Now his only problem, how to get the heiress to the Dagworth family to date him.

…

AN: To the guest reviewer I'm aware in canon that Dumbledore was already placed as Headmaster by the time the Marauders attended but this is very much an alternate universe story and I like that Dumbledore won't be able to pull as many strings as he does as Headmaster in canon.

AN2: Fanfiction has been giving me some issues when trying to upload please bear with me as I try to get the story chapters up.

AN3: This is still a Sirius x Hermione x James story. It is a triad and even though they all don't realize their feelings at this time the three of them will be together at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Chapter 6

…

Hermione was no idiot; in fact since she started muggle schooling years ago she prided herself on that knowledge. So it would come to quite the shock that Lily Evans and James Potter had this stupid vendetta against her. Granted the two didn't know of her magical abilities but she'd hoped quite foolish of herself that the corporeal Patronus she conjured would have been enough of a power display to keep the hierarchy as it were with her at the top. While she knew she wasn't the most powerful witch ever; she was highly more experienced than the Marauders were and she really did not want to waste time attempting to thwart their little pranks.

James however apparently did not get the memo.

It was during her second class that had Miss Evan's glaring heatedly into her back as she wrote on the chalkboard the theory behind the Patronus that she felt a warmth start from the top of her head into their curly ends. Before she had even turned around she transfigured the piece of chalk to now resemble the same emerald green that was on her teacher's robes. With a roll of her eyes and a quick flick of her wand her hair returned to their normal chestnut hues before she had even made a full 180°. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. I do not tolerate foolish wand waving in this classroom. Perhaps since you are so sure of yourself, you can head to the front of the room and attempt your Patronus."

His look was that of unadulterated rage but next to him Sirius had a different look on his face.

Lust.

It appeared that with the more unrestrained of the Maruaders she was going to get two very different sides of the spectrum, not something in the middle like she would have preferred.

While she was hoping he'd be able to cast his brilliant stag, Hermione knew not to expect it. She was hoping for all his lollygagging in the classroom he'd might be able to produce some sort of mist to create a shield but when he'd failed to do that she sent him back to his seat next to a laughing Padfoot.

It was with great surprise that the first student to cast the patronus was Miss Carrow. A spectacular otter slightly different than her old one appeared for the young girl and Hermione was so impressed the twenty-five points she'd taken from Gryffindor were granted to Slytherin before she dismissed the entire classroom to continue practicing the charm.

"Professor Dagworth might I have a word?"

Sirius' voice cut through the talk of the rest of the students and at her brief nod of the affirmative watched as the black haired boy lagged behind the rest of the class shooting James a wink before watching him roll his eyes and make his way over to her.

"Is there something about the charm that's confusing you Sirius? Or is this another Defense question?"

Sirius watched her before answering, "Not quite. It's a question concerning my new Defense teacher." With her shocked expression firmly in place he continued before she could interrupt him, " _Professor_ , you're only but a few years older than most of the other students in your advanced classes. How do you feel about dating younger men?"

Her eyes narrowed on the boy sure he was attempting to get the mickey of her, "Not that it's any of your business, _Sirius_ , but I prefer my _men_ more mature than myself. Not boys who spend their time thinking irrationally and pranking."

Sirius smirked at that, actually had the audacity to smile a genuine smile in her direction, "I prefer my birds a little older myself but I'll be of age the beginning of November something to think about, _Professor._ "

"I can assure you Mr. Black that there is nothing to think about seeing as how I'm twenty years old now. Leave my classroom before I give you a detention now!"

"One other question then, Lady Dagworth, if I continue being cheeky and garner myself that detention do you promise to spank me if I'm naughty enough?" 

"I'll be sure to let Professor Flitwick know of your preferred punishment this Friday Black; now out of my classroom!"

Sirius didn't put up any more arguments after that and Hermione hoped beyond hope that the blush that rose to her cheeks during his inappropriate speech wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

"Bloody Marauders."

…

"You seriously got detention with Flitwick for putting the moves on her! Mum is gonna kill you when she finds out!"

James' look of shock was almost as good as the blush that appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

"Don't look so shocked I told you I was gonna get the bird to notice me."

"I didn't think you'd do it seriously!"

"Sirius is my name what did you expect."

Remus sighed, deciding to intervene before this got ugly, and since James finally started dating Lily it always got ugly.

"It's not completely unheard of. Most wizards would have waited until they were of age before attempting to court a professor though."

"No Defense teacher has lasted more than a year for decades now, so not like she'll be my teacher forever."

"Who said anything about courting?"

James and Sirius' words were spoken at the same time both leaving the other boys in shock.

"She's a pureblood James why wouldn't I court her?"

"You barely know her!"

"I know enough! She's been through a lot more than we have that's for sure and you pranking her and Evan's seeming jealousy of her were the only arguments she gave when I attempted to stake my claim."

"Fine then won't have to worry about that anymore!" James rebutted back

"Oh bugger," Remus was the one to speak this time fearful of James' over dramatic response

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You won't have to worry about associating with me any longer, git!"

And with that the three remaining Marauders were left shocked by Prongs' departure.

…

 _Fortune and riches bestowed upon you this day, Lady Dagworth_

 _It is with great joy that the item you have disclosed to us was indeed cursed it has been disposed of in the most proper of ways before the object was set back into the vault with which it currently belongs._

 _Enclosed are the instructions of the ritual you have requested as well, unfortunately after the 'Goblin Wars' as your kind have dubbed them, our kind enchants all of our ancient texts to be impossible to decipher in human languages. I suggest my cousin, Filius Flitwick might be of some help to you._

 _May your gold flow forevermore._

 _Keeper Ragnock of Gringotts_

Hermione pondered the letter and was wary about bringing it up to the half goblin, she'd already asked a lot of him having to take over the detention she signed Black but she supposed what more was one more favor. This was afterall of the upmost importance.

…

It was as the Marauders were getting ready for supper three nights later did two Howlers mailed to Sirius Black and James Potter arrive for them. Despite their lack of friendship at the moment a comradery was re-established at a mutual threat.

Dorea Black Potter and they could both already tell that it wouldn't be a good one.

"You go first." Sirius muttered and with a shaky nod James tore open the envelope.

" _James Charlus Potter! There is no reason for you to be pranking an Heiress to an ancient house as well as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is such derogatory behavior especially considering how close your father and I were to this young woman's uncle. You will apologize and get over whatever petty feelings you have and stop this silly feud you've created in your head at once before you bring shame to our House and family."_

The letter "harrumphed" surely not something Lady Potter meant to add to the letter but it just helped drive the point home to James who was looking ashamedly to the ground at his mother's words.

"Your turn." he mumbled looking at his best mate out of the corner of his eyes.

Sirius much like James ripped the envelope holding his Howler sitting crosslegged on the bed waiting for Mummy P's hollering to commence.

" _Sirius Orion Black! You have the audacity to approach an Heiress in such a manner. I know you don't approve of the blood prejudice but that is no reason to completely throw away all of our customs! Especially when attempting to court a young woman brought up the same way. You shan't bollocks this up for either one of you. Do this the proper way or not at all."_

" _Peter. Remus. Hope you two will be willing to come over during the hols and do make sure your brothers don't act anymore idiotic this year than they already have. Love you all."_

Much the same as James' Howler Sirius' burst into flames at the end of the letter.

"Well that could have been worst for the both of us."

James nodded mutely in agreement looking over at Sirius as he did so, "Mates again?"

"Mates, you wanker."

…

It was over dinner Hermione resumed her normal seat next to Horace and Filius.

"You must be one talented witch, Miss Dagworth the students can't stop talking about your classes."

"Defense is such an important topic. I prefer a hands on approach with the students. They get a grasp on things better with practical work." Hermione agreed dipping her bread into her soup absentmindedly.

"In truth I was hoping to convince Filius to join me in starting up the Dueling club again. I'll start it either way now that I've the Headmaster's approval to restart it. I however along with formal duels. Want to teach the children how they should react when faced with an actual rival who does not abide these rules and will attempt to seriously harm them, if not worst."

Just another way to change things sooner for the better, it was a tragedy it took Lockhart in their second year to start the club up again.

"Bit paranoid, my dear. I had an old colleague just like you, Albus you're good friends with Alistair as well aren't you?"

"Yes perhaps I can set up a meeting if you'd like to meet him Miss Dagworth."

"Hermione is fine, to both you and Professor Slughorn. And I'd appreciate it I've heard of so many stories from the famous auror."

"Albus is fine-" "Feel free to call me Horace as well!" "I'll let you know when Alistair owls me back then."

"That's fine. Albus might I ask you something in your office later I appeared to have stumbled across the most unusual transfiguration ritual."

Albus' eyes twinkled at the friendly manner the girl spoke to him in and he hearitly agreed to look the text over after classes tomorrow.

"Perhaps Filius I could speak to you about the dueling club and the detention with Black you have after supper then?"

"That's fine Hermione." the short professor chuckled robustly before continuing, "I still can't believe he asked you in that manner."

"My uncle and Dorea were good friends it's really not that far fetched for him to think he could get away with speaking to me so inappropriately."

"All the same..."

Filius looked as though he wanted to say more about it but thought better of it.

Whatever it was could be discussed between the two of them in his office later anyway.

…

Instead of bringing up the dueling club like the charms Professor originally though she held out a letter one from Gringott's and motioned for him to read it.

If Hermione thought that his eyebrows weren't capable of moving that high up upon his face she was proven wrong the longer he read.

"It is not common knowledge that I am half Goblin, Lady Dagworth..."

"I need your help Filius, my uncle wasn't one for blood prejudice and I can assure you that I hold no love for the idea either."

"What could be so important that this is the ritual you need to remove a curse. Despite how destructive our ways can be-"

"Horcruxes." Hermione interrupted him quickly, "The dark Lord that there have been whispers about, He's real and he killed my family. Had one of his minions torture me before in my state of panic my magic apparated me away. There's a taboo on his name at the moment and I can't risk breaking down the ancient wards of Hogwarts-"

"More than one. This is real. This has to be I recognize Ragnock's emblem anywhere. Very well I'll decipher this for you on another paper, but be warned it's best to have others there with you when perform the ritual it's not only magically draining but the ritual doesn't actually destroy the soul fragmant it transfers it-"

"Into another being."

The way the two interrupted each other would have either been wholly amusing or downright annoying to other people but Hermione was refreshed. It wasn't very often that others could keep up with her mentally.

"A month's time and it will be ready for you have at least six other people there with you to help."

Hermione nodded quickly sending her thanks as she left. Her meeting Albus would be providing with Alistair couldn't come fast enough and she hoped through him she could meet two others she knew would help.

…

AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and favorites and follows you guys truly inspire me to write. I had so much fun writing this chapter and have been itching to write a Howler scene into one of my stories for a while now.


	7. Chapter 7

Counterclockwise

Harry Potter Story

Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Chapter 7

…

The meeting with Alastor couldn't have gone better in Hermione's opinion. The older auror had agreed to meet Albus and his new associate at the Hog's head. A normally dingy place the young witch had no doubts, he was hoping she'd reconsider her wanting to meet and if not then, they always had shady characters in and out of the Hog's Head.

She and Albus had taken a seat towards the back and a brief moment of sadness filled her gaze as she looked at Albus' crushed face at his younger brother's adjournment of him.

"It's never too late. My parents only had the one child but if I had any relatives left now I'd love to make matters right with them."

The transfiguration genius smiled without meeting her eyes and spoke to her quietly, "I'm afraid what I've done is a bit unforgivable."

"With all due respect Albus there are only a select few I think are undeserving of such a thing and you aren't one of them. Is Firewhiskey suitable or would you prefer something different?"

"With Alastor meeting us I think Firewhiskey is the perfect drink of choice. Thank you, my dear."

"Not at all." Hermione gently squeezed his shoulder in support as she passed. She hoped the seed she'd just planted would grow to rekindle the brothers' relationship with each other.

When she returned three tumblers in hand, a bottle of Odin's Finest Firewhiskey in the other, Dumbledore tried once more to bring up conversation, "My personal matters aside, how are things with you and young Mr. Black going?"

Hermione drank the first shot in her glass and proceeded to our another as she answered, "As platonic as a teacher and a student can become, Charlus had owled me this morning about, Sirius Black's infatuation and his goal to begin courting me," at this point the youngest teacher since Albus Dumbledore himself drank another swig of the rich spirit. "I must confess while I am flattered, I have more pressing manners to deal with. My first and foremost finding the people to attack me."

Albus choked on his whiskey at that moment and Hermione smirked to herself at having shocked the older man so much, "My apologies Albus. I'd hoped to confide in you about such matters considering your past."

Wiping his mouth with the offered napkin, "And here I thought you were just after some old man's coterie, my dear."

"Oh believe me Albus if time's weren't so dark I'd love to pick that brain of yours for theories of magicks and potions only few could dream. However, while I don't have all of my memories the damage I had received when I awoke in St. Mungo's was beyond exorbitant. I'd feel contrite if another fate would fall upon another being such tortures."

It was Albus' turn to take another drink at her words eyeing her speculatively, though before he could speak a man with graying hair, missing a chunk of his left ear and his right foot took a seat at their small circular table.

"Alastor, allow me the pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Hermione Dagworth, Hermione this is Alastor Moody."

Though he didn't have his magical eye yet the man who'd just joined them certainly looked mad enough, the young witch however noted that was either here nor there. Looking around the bar she discreetly waved her hand and cast a silencing and muffling charm so they would not be overheard. At the look Alastor gave her she put a slim finger to her lips and smiled, before muttering, "constant vigilance."

His look turned from shock to blatant approval.

"Now that we can speak without any prying, I believe that _The Dark Lord"_ , at Dumbledore's disapproving tone of eyes, she clarified, "whom appears to have Tabooed his own moniker, has also accomplished something even more calamitous, you two have heard of the dark magicks of Horcruxes?"

Both men looked at her as if she'd grown another eye in the middle of her forehead and the next two hours were bursting with details of her trip to Gringott's and her words with Ragnok.

…

" _Where is it Mdublood? I know you're lying!"_

 _Bellatrix's eyes were harder, more deranged than they were before as she questioned Hermione on Godric's sword. The young witch briefly wondered if these were the same eyes when Bellatrix had heard of the news of Voldemort's first downfall as she mutilated Alice and Frank Longbottom._

" _I swear I don't know, the sword is a fake, please! Please stop!"_

" _Crucio!"_

Hermione sat up in her bed, her room past her office and the Defense Classroom. Apparently revealing some of her secrets weren't to ease her mind of the past. Perhaps as much as she'd be pained to admit it a visit with Trelawney was in order soon.

That would have to wait though as her week was once more filled with classes and students and grading. Casting a quick Tempus, the curly haired witch cursed realizing she slept fitfully through breakfast and managed to get dressed to be slightly early for her seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Surprisingly Lily Evans was the first to enter her classroom and Hermione smiled warmly at the woman who would one day become Harry Potter's mother.

" _Shouldn't have been here to begin with child. You need to right this wrong."_

Sybil's haunting words rang through Hermione's ears, Harry shouldn't exist but he had to, Hermione didn't know how she would cope without him. Either version of herself.

"Up front with me for a moment Evans, I need to rearrange your desks from my third year class."

Lily nodded her head and stiffly moved next to the slightly older woman.

Hermione ignored her for the most part since being here but being alone in the same room as the girl, because lord knows she and the Marauders were nothing but children still due to their yet hardened war personas. Being alone with her though all Hermione could see was Harry's eyes.

 _"You are the only one who can do it child, it's too late for this world, but you, you have the power to change it all. When you get there find me, Keep me safe do not let them hear my words."_

Hermione personally didn't want to hear her words either at the moment if she were to be completely transparent. How there could ever be a world where her Harry didn't exist was beside her.

"Very well that should do it." Hermione smiled appropriately at her work, "Now, not that you are not welcome to make use of my classroom when I am not teaching others, I must admit to be woefully shocked that you are here so early Ms. Evans. It does not go beyond my notice that I am hardly you or Mr. Potter's, for lack of better decorum, favorite professor."

The green eyed beauty had the good graces to blush under the darker woman's observations and the truth they held in her words.

"What happy memory do you use, Professor? I don't mean to pry but I've been called the brightest witch of this age my affinity to charms is especially noted, yet I cannot seem to conjure even a mist."

Hermione looked at the insecure girl before the war she was for all intents and purposes _**Lily Evans**_.

"Perhaps I shall tell you if you divulge yours to me first."

"The first time I held my wand that moment when I actually truly felt my magic and knew for a fact that Professor Dumbledore was right, I am a witch."

"I had a cat growing up." Hermione deadpanned blandly shocking Lily,

"Professor?"

"His name was Crookshanks. While I loved him dearly I have never used his memory to conjure my bear."

Lily took in her words, "My memory is too generic, not truly happy."

Hermione gave the girl a true smile, "I daresay Ms. Evans I can see now why you're called the brightest, please continue elaborating."

"That happiness was vain, and fleeting gone in a moment as soon as my magic receeded back into me," she looked thoughful for a moment and then smiled genuinely at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor I think I know what I need to do now."

"Very well Evans, let's wait until the rest of the class shows up then."

"Professor exactly how many N.E.W.T.S. Did you receive?"

This time the brown eyed witch smiled boastfully, "I received 12 N.E.W.T.s, all Outstanding."

Lily looked highly impressed and perhaps having Hermione Dagworth had one less student who did not like her.

She could not dwell on it long as as she'd like for her more punctual of Slytherins plus one Sirius Black entered her classroom. No doubt the rest of the Marauders would be here right before curfew.

"I've a treat for you all today, not to fret because I will be here if things are not resolved in a way it should be. Most defense spells are quickly mastered at the hands of experience;it is why from the beginning of your first class I was so adamant about practical instead of theoretical work. These spells not parchment and ink will save your lives or that of a friend one day. Today we are taking it up a notch in the practical landscape with which you've been learning. Mr. Potter since you and your friends are late to my class care to give us a refresher on what you've learned of boggarts?"

James instead of being rightfully chastised had a fire in his eyes that Hermione recognized all too clearly from his child, however Charlus did mention Dorea threatening both him and Sirius to show the proper decorum whilst in the presence of others. He obviously knew she knew it as well as he forcefully grit his teeth and answered her, "Boggarts are slimy little shapeshifters and take on that what a person fears most."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor, now the incantation for them would be what Mr. Pettigrew?"

Hermione held a very different stance on this boy he wouldn't get the chance to betray James and Lily not again not if she had anything to say about it.

" _Ridikkulus!_ " he squeaked out panicked from just her calling on him in the classroom.

The boy who he was now was vastly different from the man who he was in her time, and Hermione realized that the longer he spent in his other form perhaps the more of those traits showed in his human, it made sense to her considering Sirius' future sense of smell and hearing, that was neither here nor there though, and she happily awarded Gryffindor another 5 points.

"I have cast a sort of stasis charm on our friend," with a wave of her wand a disillusioned cabinet appeared before the class, "It will not take on your greatest fear it will for all intents and purposes be a dementor mimicking the nasty beasts to the best of it's abilities, I will tell you all you have nothing to fear, a Boggart no matter the form is still a boggart it cannot nor would I even allow it to steal your souls. Ms. Evans, you're up. Everyone else form a line behind the Head Girl."

Lily braced her shoulders back and Hermione moved to the cabinet, when the first girls steely emerald eyes full of determination looked up Hermione opened the closet and what appeared to be a dementor was set loose on the students. Most students, James in particular was quite vocal about how this had to be against school rules. Hermione almost snorted at the irony but her focus was on Lily and what memory she'd have chosen.

" _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_

A mist formed and Hermione was most excited to see the doe that signifies Harry's mother. She hoped she had hid her disappointment when a proud artic fox burst from her wand and drew back the false dementor into the closet once more. Hermione locked it into place and went to Lily as the girl collapsed from magical exertion. A frown for a more significant reason entered her mind.

She pulled out a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and offered a small piece to Lily at her dazed look Hermione knew all too well she explained, "Eat it you'll feel better, go on and take a seat anywhere in the class and gather your bearings Ms. Evans, you did well. Mr. Snape you're up."

Severus made no move at first to face the boggart, his eyes too intense and full of Lily, he did however finally manage to get in front of the once dispersed line and Hermione made her way back to the commode to once more release the beast.

" _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_

Hermione's heart dropped even more at the sight of the raven that flew into the fake dark creature. She noted Severus was not drained magically as Lily was and when he turned his nose up at her to sit down for successfully casting his charm she didn't bother to offer him candy knowing he would not accept.

The class continued on only a few more students able to cast the patronus, shockingly Peter being one of them. Once class was over she called for Lily and surprisingly Peter to stay behind.

It was a moment the two stood silently watching their young preofessor wondering exactly what it was she called them here for.

"Ms. Evans you are the only muggleborn able to cast the patronus."

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously at the professor's words, Hermione meanwhile fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she looked at the two and spoke briefly,

"Muggleborns are not lesser but they can be drained magically performing powerful spells due to not having another familiar bond to support them."

Still with the scowl on her face Lily once more spoke up, "Familiar bond? You mean like my actual familiar?"

"In a sense though, that is a more weaker form of the bond. While we are all born with magicks within us we leave imprints of that magick on others we come across in our lives. My two best friends growing up were that bond for me after my parents …."

Hermione let her unspoken words hanging in the air for both the teenagers to think upon.

"Friends, parents, family lovers, they are all untapped bonds some secured and impenetrable others most bonds unfinalized just the potential for what could be and what ifs. Ms. Evans has there been any recent rows you've had with Mr. Potter within the past six months? If not him any others you've had a falling out with?"

At the professors words Lily's eyes widened and she confirmed what Hermione already knew.

"It is not my place to tell you who to forgive and how long to hold a grudge. Just know you are more powerfully vulnerable without this person, it must have been a truly amazing bond for it to have affected you so greatly. You may leave Ms. Evans think on the information I've given you and what you will do with it."

The red headed girl nodded before turning absentmindedly and grabbing her bag from the floor trailing out of the classroom in almost a trance.

"Now, Peter. Please sit."

The shy boy sat a bit petrified of the fearsome woman who Padfoot had lain a claim to.

"I'll be blunt with you Peter. You very insecure of yourself."

The taller boy looked down at his shuffling feet, and Hermione paid no mind to the blush on his cheeks. She wanted to hate him but this boy reminded her too much of her sweet Neville to be able to do so.

"What do you fight for?" she continued instead, if Sybill of the future brought her here to change things then she'd start with him.

"Professor?"

"Your friends, the Marauders, Remus, James and Sirius they all love you for you, yet you try so hard to be in their shadows."

This time the boy moved further into himself and said nothing. Though Hermione didn't really expect him to say anything.

"I have a proposition for you, starting tomorrow you will stay behind in the class and I shall train you personally. You can be a great wizard Peter it'll just take a bit of prodding to come out of that shell of yours."

"Really!? Thank you Professor you won't regret this."

Hermione truly hoped she didn't.

"Tomorrow, Mr Pettigrew."

And with that the young boy left eager to tell the other Marauders, no doubt.

…

 _Dear Sybil,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. It has come to my attention that perhaps the best way for me to help keep the Death Eaters away from you would be to hide you in plain sight. After all there is no safer place than Hogwarts. I've spoken to Professor Dippet and a descendant of Cassandra would be welcome to join the staff of Hogwarts as its new Divination Professor._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Dagworth_

…

"Oi, Peter!" Sirius hollered as the boy entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Took ya long enough mate, What did the future Mrs. Sirius Black want with you?"

Peter blushed once more at Sirius' presumption, "She wants to train me personally, says I'd be a powerful wizard once I get over my shyness."

At that all of the Marauders looked to their blond friend, Sirius was once more the one to break the silence, "Right well, gents. I'm about to start failing Defense see if I can get a little tutelage from my future Lady."

"Come off it P"ads." James spoke rolling his eyes, "I don't know what your fascination is with her but-"

"Don't be pissy with my Lady just because she inadvertently convinced Evans to play nice with Snape."

"That greasy git, is probably convincing her to break up with me as we speak!" James spoke hotly

"Regardless of Professor Dagworth's words, it is up to Lilly who she reconciles relationships with not you, Prongs."

"Listen to Moony, James you know he's always been good at being our conscience."

James rolled his eyes at the two before, muttering about easy little snakes.

"Alright I'm done with you sad sods. I'm off to officially propose court to Hermione. Don't wait up."

Sirius turned his back to his friends Remus calling after him, "Don't let her hear you call her by her first name like that, she might become a widow before you ever get a chance to marry her."

Sirius waved him off never stopping his pace to the Defense classroom.

…

"Mr. Black to what do I owe the honor? As you can see I have a guest here." Hermione's eyes flashed briefly to the bespectacled woman at her desk. Sirius noted from where he stood at the doorway of the classroom the other woman smelled of sherry and honey.

"I had a free period and wanted to speak to you about the Patronus charm, of course."

 _'Total bullocks, but can't let on when she has a visitor.'_

"Right, then Sirius allow me to introduce the new Divination Professor, Sybil Trelawney."

"You're descended from Cassandra?" Sirius asked recognition flashing before his eyes.

"That I am, Lord Black." Sybil bowed to him and he had the good graces to blush at the honorific.

"I've been disowned Professor no need for all of that."

"You're right of course," Trelawney amended, "I shant call you Lord Black, _yet._ "

"Wha-?" Sirius began only to be stopped short by Hermione's

"Sybil, the laws of prophecy and time." she chided lightly.

"Of course, m'dear. Apologies, Mr. Black it will all become clear to you in time."

"Sybil we can finish our tea another time. As it appears I have a student to help."

Sybil waved her concerns off by muttering about her new chambers and with that the two were left alone Hermione cast a silencing and locking charm on her door so they wouldn't be interuppted.

"I've talked to dad," Sirius began and Hermione knew that Orion Black hadn't talked to his son in the two years he allowed his wife to erase him from the Black family tree.

"Dorea spoke of your plans and she highly approves, thinks we're going to be a part of some grand prophecy. Thought I should know that she received a Letter of Intent from you about courting me."

Sirius didn't appear bashful at all at her words, instead it appeared to give him even more confidence, "I would have sent you a similar one but didn't think you'd appreciate it. Despite the pull to me I know you feel."

"The pull of our bond aside, Mr. Black I am still your Professor." Hermione blushed as Sirius stepped forward pressing his body into hers.

"So we can keep everything hush hush until the end of the year, I know you've heard of the curse on your job position."

"Indeed. Let's say that I were to entertain your ridiculous offer, your best mate does not like me."

"The git likes you and that's where his dislike comes from. He's been so sure of himself and Evans being End Game that the thought of him liking another bird drives him barmy."

Hermione looked thoughtful but the younger boy pushed on, "Besides it's not any of James' business who I snog, or carress or deflower."

Hermione snorted, "You did not just use "deflower" to describe the things you wish to do to me."

During her laughter, Sirius took the opportunity while she was so thoroughly in a good mood and distracted to press his lips against hers.

Hermione moaned into his touch, the swirl of their magicks combining around them, entangling so much that you could not tell where hers began and his ended. Their minds were clouded with each other, Hermione breathing in all that was Sirius he smelled of leather and firewhiskey and his movements were just as animalistic as she'd have imagined. Instead of breaking the kiss, Sirius picked her up and she could feel just how much he wanted her, the little voice telling her this was wrong was quickly silenced by her own overpowering want of the younger male.

His hands were kneading her flesh under her dress robes which had bunched up quite deliciously to just barely cover her arse and waist. The loose ponytail that Sirius wore to keep his hair out of his way was roughly lost as she ran her fingers through his obsidian mane.

Unfortunately it ended all to soon for the both of them and Sirius placed her gently on her desk as he adjusted his more than obvious problem.

"You put fire whiskey to shame." he muttered softly backing away from her much to her disfavor.

"I've never took to the drink, though I can imagine it would be similar to the feelings you've just given me."

"I can't mess this up, you're not like the other girls I've been with."

"Perhaps then hush hush and that letter of intent can wait until my position as your teacher is annulled."

Sirius gave her that charming smile of his relief clear in his features as he agreed.

"Hush hush."

…

…

Alrighty that was Chapter 7. First off I'd like to apologize for the long wait of this chapter, it's no excuse to make up for the wait but I was simply unmotivated to write for far too long. Inspiration struck me as I was getting over this last bit of depression and had to write it wouldn't leave me alone until I did.

AN: Bear with me as I write through that last scene with Sirius and Hermione if it appears rushed in their relationship at this part of the story with the details I've given thus far it is. I plan on having a few flashback scenes explaining in depth their everyday mannerisms. This part of the story I've been putting more emphasis on the prophecies circling this particular group of people and Hermione's turbulent relationship with Sybil. From this point forward you'll all be receiving more details into Sirius Hermione and the Marauders ins and outs.

As always I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites and follows. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and like I've stated earlier just bare with me until the next chapter as you'll be getting details of Hermione and her relationships to the Marauders in the time she was at Potter Manor in between her taking her N.E.W.T.s and becoming defense Professor.

Edited: Thank you to blackwolfs900 The Debt of Time was one of the first time travel stories I've read on here and it's been a while since I've read it you are right about the Firewhiskey quote and I apologize to the original author ShayaLonnie for putting it in without realizing. It's been edited and for those of you who love Harry Potter Hermione centric time travel stories TDoT is definitely one to check out.


	8. Chapter 8

Counterclockwise

Chapter 8

…

Hermione sat daintily at the chair the two aurors indicated. She, to anyone else would have appeared out of place in the interrogation room. Instead she was as calm as if waiting for afternoon tea to arrive.

"You are the last known person to have seen Sybill Trelawney alive. Do you deny these claims?"

"Obviously." she deadpanned, "I was hardly the only one who last saw the woman when we departed at the end of Hogwarts term last school season. We were both Professors there after all. The other teachers saw her the same day as me."

"As it stands you were closest to the woman. We have several accounts from different students at the school you two were close."

"I was also close to my fiance then as well. I didn't realize making friends was a major crime keeping the best aurors on their toes due to the blasphemy."

She smiled at the two brightly noticing their angry expressions at her polite cheek. Embodying a pureblood was never so exhilarating as it was for in than in this moment.

A knock on the door caused one of the aurors to turn their back on her and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the disrespect. It only lessened when she heard Alastor cursing the two at taking a lady of the court for interrogation without notifying her head of house or that of her intended's.

"Sorry, Dagworth. Your fiance is out back waiting for you."

Hermione smiled at the old auror and with quick thanks to him walked out of the room and smiled at who came to rescue her.

"James."

…

 _'Hush, hush.'_

It was a lot more difficult than Hermione anticipated.

Since her kiss with Sirius Black of all people, her magic called out to him. Begging to be in his presence.

It was all very irritating and she was adamant that she would not disclose her irate behavior to him, lest his head become bigger than it already was. The only two she could confide in was Dorea and shockingly enough, Sybill.

Dorea was of course, over the moon with happiness at the thought of finding Sirius such a level headed match. Sybill was much more decent to be around when she explained her plight to the other witch, it was nice while it lasted until she began looking at Hermione with a secret, whimsical look saying that what she lost wouldn't be as lost to her once they consummated their relationship.

And while sex with Sirius was a nice thought, it was not a thought she frankly needed at the moment.

The school year was flying bye and before they new it Samhain was upon them.

Halloween was never a day to celebrate after she met Harry and it was during their travels attempting to destroy the Horcruxes that Harry declared he did not wish for it to be an awful day anymore and Hermione spent what little of her free time researching the olde traditions of the sabbath.

Dumbledore had asked what she would be doing that day since the classes were postponned.

"Going to one of the empty clearings and gather food and wood for a bonfire." she replied not thinking anything of it.

"You still practice the olde ways?"

"It helps to purify my magic. Give back to the spirits what they have given me." she answered meekly noticing both Albus and Filius' shocked expressions.

"I think it's lovely I haven't been to a fire since I was a child." Horace praised slightly

"You are all more than welcome to come, Sybill and I planned on leaving right after breakfast, it is like her to sleep in a bit since we don't have classes today though."

While Horace waved her invitation off saying he had other things to do, Filius agreed he might be able to join her but he had something to set up for and Dumbledore agreed to help him and Hermione could have slapped herself due to her stupidity.

 _'The Horcux ritual.'_

"I'll be there Filius, I promise. Just didn't make the connection that both would have to happen the same day."

The shorter man looked at her for a moment and nodded giving her a small smile.

"As long as its done before daylight breaks we should be fine, you have plenty of time to enjoy your ritual."

"Thank you." She spoke grabbing an apple as she walked away to find Sybill

…

Her trek to find the seer was halted as soon as she left the Great Hall.

A hand reached out from a hidden alcove and another pressed over her mouth as she was pulled back.

Hermione twisted in the grip her wand coming out of her holster and pointed to Sirius' neck. His eyes widened and before she realized he was sprouting out several apologies for scaring her. She slapped his chest but picked her wand up.

"I thought you might like to stay in the castle today close of your classroom and give me that detention I requested the beginning of the year."

Hermione looked at him with a confused look, she hoped the blush on her face wasn't noticeable in the darker light.

"Sirius, it's Samhain." she explained and at his blank look she asked him, "Does no one celebrate the old ways anymore?"

"Not for a couple of centuries at least, not since the last triads were around at least."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Why'd you bring up triads?"

Sirius shrugged innocently and Hermione knew he was speaking of James, the bespectacled boy hadn't been seen except for his classes, him and Lily it appeared were in a constant row, regarding Severus Snape. All in all Hermione knew he felt the pull to James just as strongly as she did.

"No reason guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go with the fair maiden and gather firewood and ignite the flame in her honor."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled and leaned into him gently, "My hero."

Sirius gripped her arse beneath her proper dress robes she always insisted on wearing. He enjoyed the kiss and pressed himself a bit stronger towards Hermione though smiling when she let out a small moan.

"What're you thinking about with that smile?" she asked though she was wearing a grin only a kneazle could pull off when he'd gotten the cream.

"Wishing you were muggleborn so I could see you in those bottom-bells the others are always wearing."

"They're called bell bottoms Sirius and I'm a bit disappointed you think I don't own several pairs." she laughed walking out of their little escape from the rest of Hogwarts.

When Sirius was able to leave a few minutes later but Hermione was no where in sight.

…

It took him years to finally get Evans to go out with him, and now that they were together it was complete and utter-

"Bullocks." he whispered to himself as he lazed atop his four poster bed in the dormitory.

"None of that good sir, I have volunteered ourselves to help my favorite professor. I could do it on my own of course, these natural good looks and generous strength but what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't drag you out of your misery."

James rolled his eyes and his body away from Sirius, "What the hell are you talking about Padfoot?"

"Hermione celebrates Sahaim, Prongsy. How is such a delicate woman of her stature expected to get all of that firewood and start that fire by her lonesome."

"She's a witch, Padfoot let her get her own firewood." James mumbled stuffing his face beneath his pillow.

"You can't stay here and mope all day behind Evans and Snape making nice again." Sirius chided before a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Sirius snatched James' comforter from underneath his body causing the slightly taller boy to fall to his bum in a disgraceful heap on the floor.

"Oi!"

James recoiled at Sirius' look and muttered to himself before agreeing, "Alright fine, let me get my jumper."

…

The firewood gathering which Hermione would not let them use their wands took a few hours for the both of them to get enough for two separate fires. When both of them questioned her she merely rolled her eyes and tutted to herself, "Boys." before shooing them off to gather wood and stones to surround the fires.

Once they returned Hermione explained to them the significance of the two bonfires and how they would need to run around and in between the two and allow to smoke to wash over them purifying their souls and their magick and strengthening the bond between the spirits and nature.

"Bunch of codswallop." James muttered and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I bet you'll be able to cast your patronus of this ritual."

Sirius had his mouth open in shock at Hermione's claim, and before he could say anything Sybill took the time to speak up and warn against James taking the bet.

"You're on." he agreed and they both felt a shock at the sealing of their deal.

"Magick is heavy around us tonight." she said looking at Trelawney.

The older witch smiled knowingly and said, "I fear secrets are going to come out tonight as well as the spirits.

It was when the two bonfire piles were set up next to each other each witch at one end did the two release sparks from their wands and quickly rose grabbing hands the two skipped around the fire. They did this twice before Hermione let go of Sybill's hand and drug both James and Sirius up than either men thought she had and encouraged them to run through the fire once their shoes were off. It was when the sun was setting and dusk settled upon them that Sybill fell to the ground her eyes glassed over.

James and Sirius were quite distraught deciding which one of them would be the one to go out for help.

"She's fine." Hermione tried calming them placing the woman in her lap as best she could, "Everything is going to be fine. It's Samhain and Sybill's gift was brought to the surface."

"You telling us we're forcing a prophecy out of her?" James asked shocked sitting next to the two women.

 _'The one with the power to stop the Dark Lord has come._

 _Brought to this time born from the lost. She shall be the one to thwart him thrice. The Dark Lord will_

 _view her as a threat and unknowingly mark her equal, but she shall not be. She has power and_

 _knowledge the Dark Lord knows not. Being marked, neither can live while the other survives._

It was almost the same, but instead of Harry, Hermione was the chosen one. She knew what her words meant and she knew what she planned from the second she awoke in St. Mungo's but to hear in person so clearly it was either her or Voldemort. To kill or be killed.

Hermione tried as gently as she could to move Sybill going of to the side and vomiting away the contents of her stomach. She felt Sirius as he moved her hair back and she relaxed slightly when she felt not only his magick against hers. But James as well.

Sybill slowly stood with the help of James and made her way over to Hermione.

"There's something else you should see too, Hermione."

…

 _It shall be on the day that the last one dies, the elder shall bring forth an age of peace._

 _Once what is false seems real, the graceful woman shall usher forth a time of serenity._

 _When the day comes that the darkness rises once more, three shall bring the rise of hope._

 _It shall be then, when the first is reborn, a secret woman shall cause a light to encompass the world._

 _When one becomes many and many becomes one, a breakdown shall usher forth the fall of the impure and the restoration of balance._

 _ **Prophecy est.: 19 September 1861**_

 _ **Book of Prophecies – Cassandra Trelawney 1847(D.O.B.) – 1945 (D.O.D.)**_

"I took Harry's place." she deadpanned re-reading the words in the book.

Not one but two prophecies and she was in the midst of both.

"You did." agreed Sybill, "I can't tell you much about the future besides the prophecies themselves but you and Harry will be united again just not the same as he was to you before."

 _'When the first is reborn..._

 _'Harry was the last one to hold the elder wand the one to destroy Voldemort in the original timeline and bring forth an age of peace back home. The graceful woman, me posing as a pureblood bring the calm before the storm. The darkness will arise, regardless of when he finds out about his horcruxes, three shall bring the rise of hope. The first is reborn. She didn't even want to begin to comprehend that. A triad after all this time and she'll give birth to her best friend of future's past.'_

"This is too much." She whispered hugging herself closer as if to make everything else disappear.

"It is." agreed Sybill, "But magick chose you and there's nothing to be done for it now, except a spot of tea."

Hermione laughed despite herself, "Could we be anymore British?"

"Only if you think the Dark Lord prefers sugar over honey in his tea." she replied seriously

That definitely caused the girl to smile.

Who would have thought Hermione Granger and Sybill Trelawney would become dear friends in any time.

…

"What the fuck was that?" whispered James as Sirius sat cross legged on his friends bed.

"A prophecy, about Hermione and how she'll defeat the dark lord." the sneer on Sirius' face was unmistakable

"Padfoo-"

"Damnit! Why her? Like she wasn't tortured enough by that creep and his followers. Now she has to face them again. They're insane James the summer I moved in it's cause Walburga wanted to brand me for that sick fuck."

James' eyes widened he knew that summer was rough for all of them. But he had no idea that that's what had happened.

"We'll tell mum and dad. And then we'll do whatever we can to help your girl." James promised

"Thought you didn't like her."

"She's gonna vanquish the Dark Lord if that isn't going to get me to change my mind I have a bigger stick up my arse than even you thought."

Sirius punched him lightly in his arm but it was a familiar gesture to James and he just nodded at Sirius' thanks. He stood grabbing an inkwell, quill, parchment and his invisibility cloak to begin writing the letter to their mum to figure out what they should do now.

…

Hermione was still slightly shaken when she walked into the charms classroom and left past that to get to Filius' office.

Moody, Albus and two red headed men she didn't recognize yet were there.

"Fabian. Gideon. This Hermione Dagworth. Hermione Fabian and Gideon, don't bother asking which is which cause they prats will lie to you regardless."

Under normal circumstances she would have laughed at the man's frustration but she nodded. She removed her small bag from her shoulder and reached down until she was up to her shoulder causing Moony to mutter about illegal extension charms.

"We're here to destroy a horcrux Alastor, when we defeat the lunatic who made more than one you can arrest me for my illegal charms."

He scoffed and turned his head away only looking back when Hermione pulled her arm back and the shimmering of something caught his eye.

The Diadem of Ravenclaw. She was happy it wouldn't get lost to Fiendfyre like in her previous time.

"Is that?" questioned Dumbledore

"It is. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. I can't tell you how long it took to find." she answered placing the thing in the circle Filius had drew out.

He instructed all of them to find a balance within the circle and to let their magick out and not to stop until he was finished chanting. He quickly summoned a small hen from the groundkeepers area. She wondered how he managed to convince Hagrid about that but thought better of it a second later. She didn't need to know. She found herself between the twins and they gave her nervous smiles before holding their hands out and focusing. She hurried to do the same.

When Filius started chanting the hen froze in place a dark light leaving the tiara the longer he chanted but then she noticed the hen's eyes becoming black. Not able to hold onto her lifeforce the more the horcrux took over.

Once Filius was finished and nodded to them she felt her lower her hands and stare at the wretched thing that was trapped in their ritual circle.

It felt like forever with all of them just watching the thing in front of them now. Hermione was the first to break out of her trance and with a whispered, _'Diffindo'_ the angry clucking and unnatural screeching of the thing was silenced.

She carefully checked over the now harmless crown and picked it up saying it should be returned to it's rightful place.

She did not care to listen to the shocked whispers she left behind as she walked away.

…

 _Next Time:_

 _After Sybill revealed to her the new prophecy, Hermione stayed to herself avoiding, Sirius James Dorea and Charlus and even Sybill herself._

 _She was sure she was going into shock. But Cassandra and Sybill's prophecies weighed heavily on her mind._

 _Her letters left unanswered and she threw herself into her classes and grading period. And tutoring Peter._

 _She would have never thought if given the opportunity that his presence would be the one she did not mind among all of the other Marauders._

" _Good job Peter, Attempt it once more with more power behind your voice." she instructed_

" _ **Expelliarmus!"**_

 _Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched her wand fall into the awaiting hand of James Potter._


	9. Chapter 9

Counterclockwise

Chapter 9

…

Sirius and James were quite anxious for the rest of the week.

Sirius had thought for sure their letter was intercepted and that was what was taking the reply so long. James tried to encourage those negative thoughts away but it wasn't until his mother's familiar hawk owl swooped down did the two relax.

James tucked the letter inside his pocket of his cloak and a silent agreement was had between the two.

Remus sent a questioning look to James but the boy shrugged him off and mouthed , "Later." to the werewolf.

They needed to see what Dorea thought of all of this mess before sharing anything with Hermione and the other Marauders.

After breakfast the four found themselves in front of the potions classroom. James normally didn't mind Slughorn but double potions seemed to drag on so much more than usual.

All he wanted to do was read Dorea's letter explain to Remus and Peter what was going on.

He did not say anything but after the last row between him and Evans she had called it off with him. And him going to the bonfire with Sirius and Hermione something in his magic clicked into place with the three of them when he saw the older girl get sick from the prophecy they all witnessed.

Dorea Black didn't raise an idiot despite his goodnatured and laid back attitude, James knew about bonds, and prophecies and triads. While he was a bit on his mother's side with Divination and that it was all a bit mediocre, he could not deny the prophecy he heard that night or what his magic clicking into place around both Hermione and Sirius meant.

He had yet to read the letter yet but he was sure that his father was giddy with excitement that another one of Cassandra's prophecies was playing out and at the same time her grandchild's prophecy as well.

By the time their last class was upon them James and to a bit of a lesser extent Sirius was bouncing with nerves. It did not help that their professor was specifically avoiding them. Choosing to answer every other students questions or hearing their answers to hers.

By the end of the class James' letter from his mother was forgotten and he had one goal in mind …

Hermione Dagworth was going to notice them after the long week and classes of avoidance.

…

Hermione really didn't mean to ignore Sirius or James.

If she thought too hard about it for Merlin's sake, she and the Black heir were courting. But after Sybill revealed to her the new prophecy along with one from almost a century ago, in the same night, she had taken to that age old toxic trait of hers, if we ignore the problem maybe it'll go away mentality.

It all just weighed too heavily on her mind.

So her letters from Charlus, Dorea and James and Sirius all went unanswered and she took it upon herself to throw her energy into her classes and grading exams and homework and working on future syllabuses for future classes.

That and tutoring Peter.

If someone would have told her that out of all of the Marauders she'd prefer Peter's company over the others she would have probably died laughing in their faces.

It was with an aching heart and pull on her magic that she ignored both Sirius and James in her class despite their best efforts to get her attention.

She knew it wasn't fair to either of them but she was sure she was still dealing with the shocking aftereffects.

Once the class was dismissed and she and Peter began their lessons did she start to relax, her mind not focusing on what was to come.

"Good job, Peter! Attempt it once more with more power behind your voice." She instructed raising her wand to send a small stinging hex his way.

" **Expelliarmus!"**

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched her wand fall into the awaiting hand of James Potter.

Sirius was leaning against his desk casually as if not a single thing in the world was out of place.

"Peter it appears I'll have to take a reign check." Hermione spoke calmly crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes narrowed at both the Black and Potter Heir as their eyes wandered.

"I'll see you guys in the dormitory, Thanks Professor Dagworth!"

None of them spoke even after Peter shut the door behind him.

"Well are you going to give me my wand back, Potter?" Hermione scolded waiting for her weapon

"Not until you stop ignoring us!" he shouted back.

Hermione when picturing the Marauders always assumed Sirius was the loud and emotional one but apparently Harry definitely inherited his temper from his father.

Hermione merely raised a perfectly sculpted brow at his declaration.

"Prongs." Sirius warned but James wasn't budging

"We told mum what happened at Samhain."

"Why on Earth would you do that? Do you realize that puts her at risk for the Dark Lord he would kill to get his hands on that prophecy."

"Well it's not as if you were talking to us. Who else were we going to go to with questions?" he defended and Hermione's eyes softened a bit.

She had to constantly remind herself that these boys hadn't faced a war yet. They were still in school and she found herself a bit ashamed of her childish antics.

"I'm sorry, you're right to have gone to her when I was ignoring you. It wasn't my intention but it is a bit overwhelming for me hearing what Sybill spoke of."

James nodded and so did Sirius but what happened next shocked her even more than the prophecy.

The bespectacled boy walked up to her to hand her back her wand and kissed her.

Not a peck either but a full blown snog in front of her 'hush hush' boyfriend.

And Sirius wasn't making any type of fuss about it either!

Hermione wasn't going to kiss back especially with Sirius right there in the room. For once being quiet when she needed him to be loud and throw a fit. But he nudged the both of them with his magic through the strange bond strings the three of them shared and she soon lost herself in James Potter.

If Sirius was wild and strong and hot like Firewhiskey, James was Madam Rosmerta's oak matured mead. Smooth and comforting and refreshing. One wasn't any better than the other and Hermione soon found her hand intertwining with one of his her wand gripped between them and the other behind his neck to pull him closer to her.

It was only when the need for air was too much to bear then they finally broke apart.

"Well nice to see you two came back down to earth." Sirius joked.

Hermione was not amused and sent a stinging hex to his chest and quickly turned around and tried to compose herself so they couldn't see the flush on her cheeks.

"Well what did Dorea say?"

Apparently Hermione was excellent at avoiding them and changing the subject.

James rubbed the back of his head and pulled the letter from his robes unsealing the thing and reading the letter out loud for the first time for Sirius and Hermione could hear.

 _James,_

 _it is imperative that you and Sirius and Hermione speak of this to no one else. If you know who were to ever find out about this he will come after all of you. I could not bear to lose any one of my children so guard this as close to you all as possible. I won't discuss any more until you are all home at Potter manor for the holidays. It's too dangerous to speak of in a letter and we shall discuss other means of conversation later. Don't send another letter concerning this owls have been getting intercepted every day now._

 _As for your other question. Charlus and his love of prophecies has been keeping a close eye on you and Sirius and Hermione since her arrival. Cassandra Trelawney predicted almost a century ago that one group of people important to some war would bring back to the wizarding world another age of triads. Since the moment she arrived and we were informed of her he believed that she would be one of the ones the prophecy spoke of. With the way your bonds are forming and merging together; and I'd hate to say I agree with him, it would appear you three are to become the triad that will start it all. That is all I can tell you in this letter as well another thing to discuss when my children are home and safe with me._

 _Destroy this letter after you've read it._

 _All my love,_

 _Mum_

Hermione looked at the two boys in front of her worrying her lip.

She had no idea either Potter had any idea about Cassandra's prophecy especially considering she had just recently found out about it.

 _'It's not like either one look too bothered with sharing though.'_

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at the two. She heard stories that Sirius and James always shared everything apparently in the other timeline Lily didn't count because Sirius never really got on with her until she was pregnant for Harry, maybe even until after she had him.

"Well that was enlightening." she joked and both of them looked up alarmed, they must have been so lost in thought they forgot they weren't alone.

"Triads are dangerous. One of us will have to officially court her." Sirius spoke.

"What happened to hush hush?" she questioned him,

"That'll still happen just with the both of us now." James confirmed. "Once the school year is over and you leave your position you're vulnerable even without the prophecies hanging over you. An unwed woman without a head of household."

Hermione did not like this part of magic, the archaic views they held about women. That he would so boldly say without someone in name to defend her honor that anyone could rape and impregnate her to force her magic into a marriage bond was nauseating.

"I was going to send a letter of intent to her once exams were over but maybe you should do it, Prongs?"

And at James' look of shock, he elaborated.

"My family is crazy if they find out the blood traitor shacked up with another blood traitor family … I don't want to think what they'd do to her. You two would have a more believable backstory too, what with Mum and her uncle working on that hair potion together."

"I don't like this, If we're a triad having to hide a part of that. It's not fair."

Both of them looked at each other before Sirius walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Life's not fair, Mione. And I know you think it'll bother me if me and James don't get equal parts of you but I'd rather sacrifice a little bit of time now than flaunt it and have you hurt because of pride. If the rolls were reverse I'm sure Jamie would say the same." His grip tightened around her before he placed a kiss on her lips softly, "Besides I can think of several ways you can make it up to me later."

Hermione pinched his arse for his effort and swatted him away with a laugh.

"Told you she was kinky, it's always the quiet ones."

Hermione missed the looks both James and Sirius gave her as she lost herself laughing.

…

"I've heard whispers of a new prophecy." the blond haired man spoke as he sat down next to his colleague.

"Do tell, Abraxas."

"Of course, my Lord."

Tom Riddle smiled as he thought of ways to get his hands on this Sybill Trelawney, why bother with a recording when he could get it straight from the source.

…

Sybil smiled smugly at the young witch before her.

"Don't go and give me that look. It's rude to gloat." Hermione chided as they drank their tea.

"It's all happening a bit fast. And I have to enjoy the good parts of what I've seen while I can."

Hermione did not begrudge her the smug smile after that.

"He had four. We destroyed one during Samhain. The tiara is still intact so he shouldn't have felt a portion of his soul return."

"Not yet." Sybill agreed, "The more of his soul that is returned the more he'll be able to sense when the others are in danger. I would wager you could destroy one maybe two more before he realizes someone's figured out what he did."

Hermione nodded not saying anything, the hypothesis that that could happen did play out in her head. Seven was a lot more than four in her original time but she had hoped the damage he'd willingly done to himself already would be enough to where he wouldn't be able to sense her destroying his soul fragments.

Lost in thought she attempted to place her teacup down but she missed and the hot beverage spilled upon her palm, she wasn't too sure about that though as the most splitting headache she'd ever experience took her over. She was sure she would have collapsed from the pain if she wasn't already sitting.

Sybill supported her shoulders as she breathed through it, her memories at the forefront of her mind.

 _A thirteen year old girl sitting in front of a much older Trelawney attempting to read tea leaves._

 _The same girl turning in her dream journal that was assigned for homework, the teacher giving her a look she couldn't recognize._

 _Hermione storming out of Trelawney's classroom pushing a crystal ball to the floor in the process after she'd told her, "Some people just aren't blessed with the gift my dear.'_

Just as quick as the pain came it ended and Hermione looked up at Sybill, "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

And the much younger professor took off before the other woman could ask her what had happened.

It was too much for her. This was another hypothesis she had thought of that might happen traveling so far back in time. One she had avoided so far but apparently it had caught up to her.

Her memories were fading.

…

AN: I feel this is super short compared to my other chapters but I was struggling on mending the bridge and getting the triad rolling. I've come to terms with the chapter but acknowledge it isn't my favorite so far. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer since I'm anxious to get started on the Yule holidays.


End file.
